


弗洛伊德的警告（Frozen-fanfiction） Chapter I

by Freud_the_cat



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freud_the_cat/pseuds/Freud_the_cat
Summary: A story about Elsa and Anna written in Chinese.当神经科学家ELSA发现，自己的魔法已经失控，绝望无助的她会做出怎样的努力？全文基调参照Broadway的那首{Monster}
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	弗洛伊德的警告（Frozen-fanfiction） Chapter I

这是艾伦戴尔神经科学研究中心的一间研究室。漆黑的室内，只有一侧的电脑屏幕上闪烁着光忙。室内放置着一张大理石长桌，周围清冷的空气衬托着其质感越发冰冷。

一个身穿白色制服的女人依靠在桌子的一边。米白色的长发随意地盘在脑后。黑色的高领毛衣与深蓝色的紧身裤牛仔裤完美的勾勒出了修长与优雅的曲线。一只苍白得过分的手轻抚着自己宛如天鹅般的脖颈，另一只则手撑着桌面，散落在手边一侧的则是一叠打印工整的文章集。那正是最新刊登在顶级杂志《Arrendelle Press》，备受世界瞩目的关于《一见钟情的神经机制》的研究。此文章被评为了今年的科学十大发现之一。而文章的第一作者，正是眼前这位金发冰美人-----------艾莎-艾伦戴尔。

黑框眼镜的镜框闪烁着金属光泽，原本好看的冰蓝色眼睛被染上了一层莫名的光晕。艾莎转头望向了桌子的另一侧。一个宽大的躺椅上，一个学生模样的女生合目仰靠着。蓝色格子衬衫与蓝色牛仔裤轻快地搭配在身上，双手双脚舒适地搭靠在椅子上，只是上面那手铐与脚铐的明亮得刺眼。柔顺的棕黄色头发编作两股乖巧地贴在肩头，上面几绺白色的头发格外醒目。

艾莎抬手看了看自己的手表，机械表的指针指向了下一个时刻。

差不多该醒过来了？  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“唔...啊，头好痛” 安娜拼命地努力睁开自己的双眼。尝试让自己从黑暗中苏醒过来。双眼好不以恢复了焦距。“好冷啊！“感觉周遭的冷气不断地往自己的身体里钻，环视四周尝试着思考自己身在何处，终于聚焦在了眼前的那个人。与那双跟自己同样蓝色但却冰冷异常的眼睛对视。

”艾...艾莎？... ....唉？“ 本能的想向着自己的姐姐那里伸出双手，却不得动弹，才猛然惊觉，自己的双手居然被手铐束缚着。惊诧的眼睛重新望向自己的姐姐。

”艾莎！出...什么事了？为什么我会被锁住？你能帮我一下吗？“ 同时脑中拼命搜索着昏倒之前的记忆残片，自己是艾伦戴尔大学的本科生，当时在上自己姐姐艾莎担任助教的 「神经科学与情绪」，当时自己的姐姐讲到了什么了？...糟糕，完全不记得了。

”安娜，你知道吗？氯胺酮是一种神奇的药物，来，说一说它的功能。“ 完全无视掉了自己的求救说着不相干话的金发美人恢复了站立的姿势，缓慢地转身，双手插进衣袋，绕过桌子一步一步地向自己走来。

“What？”脑子本就是一团浆糊的安娜更是困惑不已。

“你看，我曾经讲过的，少量的剂量可以使人产生幻觉，而大量的剂量则是...麻醉。这多么地让人惊讶，同样的一种药却将虚幻与意识的黑暗合二为一。虽然本质上”艾莎清了清嗓子。“都是将意识与现实分离。” 

清冷的声音撞击着墙壁，反射到了安娜的耳中。“意识...现实.. Wait！ 比起这个，艾莎你能不能先...” 脸的一侧传来了冰冷的触感，那双冰蓝的眼睛透过镜片直直地盯着自己。意识到了这个女人不住靠近，冰冷气息也随之而来。

“那么..” 明亮的眼睛眨动着，长长的睫毛微微颤动。“你有读过我最近发表的文章吗？”，头轻轻偏向一侧，轻声问道。

“没关系的，”仿佛自说自话一般。“我来讲给你听，你好不好？” 说着一只手散开了自己的头发，蓬松柔软的秀发自然的倾泻而下，属于自己姐姐的清新香气随之散开。那人双手撑在了椅子扶手上，身体前倾，垂落的白色制服的前襟也马上就要接触到了自己。

看着眼前不断靠近的精致而熟悉的脸，安娜的心脏狂跳不已。“艾莎，你怎么...唔...”嘴唇传来柔软的触感，呜哇！脑内什么东西一下子炸开了。那仅仅是蜻蜓点水般的触碰。随即就分开了。

自己的嘴唇残留着艾莎的味道，我...到底怎么回事？不敢相信般地眼睛直直地盯着眼前的这个科学天才，这个永远高高在上，拒人于千里之外的姐姐。自己与她之间的不知从什么时候竖起的冰墙，原以为永远不会融化的冰墙...

而现在，艾莎吻了我？

“Love at first sight, ” 修长的手指轻轻解开了安娜衬衫的第一颗纽扣。“当来自视觉，听觉，嗅觉以及信息素的全部信息流过脑部，那名为快乐源泉的物质便会释放。“

扣子一颗一颗地被解开，而安娜此时仿佛全身的力气被抽掉，只觉得血气不断上涌，理智在狂暴的漩涡中只能拼命地跟随着那清冷的声音，防止一瞬间分崩离析。

”多巴胺。含有快乐源泉的藤条伸向了掌管欲求，冲动的中枢“，最后一颗纽扣解开，刷一下，胸口袒露在了空气之中。随之而落的还有护在胸口的最后屏障。”将情爱与心中的‘the one’的一切相连。“

”停下来.....“尾音转为了呻吟，自己胸前的柔软被轻轻的撩拨。

”嘘...安娜，你看，这古老的环路，遍布全身，你能感受到吗？“ 一阵阵刺激从胸口传来，随之而来的还有下腹部的酥麻。糟糕了...

裤带被松开，两根冰凉的手指攀附上了敏感的炙热。

“不...不要....” 强大的刺激，一波又一波袭来。安娜不由得双手死死扣住椅子，紧紧地咬住牙关。

“安娜，没用的，不要抵抗这感觉，与理智分离的，强烈的欲望与快感，那是你无法掌控的意识” 清冷而温柔的声线响起。呼出的气息不断的扑向自己的脸，而自己只能死死的闭住双眼，仿佛要将这发生的一切隔绝。

寂静的研究室只剩下了大口大口的喘息声。

咔嚓，手铐被解开。眼睛猛地睁开。看着眼前的人几乎倚靠在自己身上。一只手撩开对方挡在眼前的秀发。只见那人双目紧闭，眉毛微蹙。安娜本来的怒火顿时被这柔弱毫无防备的痛苦的表情顿时冲的烟消云散。错愕的盯着自己的姐姐。

“艾莎，告诉我，究竟发生了什么.“挣脱了束缚， 安娜紧紧握住艾莎的手臂。

眼角下一行行清泪顺着白皙的脸庞流下，看着静静着流泪的自己的姐姐，安娜只得将她揽入怀里。温柔地轻抚着怀中人儿的长发。毫无意识地瞥见了桌上散落的论文。

忽而，目之所及之处冰霜开始凝结。艾莎猛然推开了自己的怀抱。身体因为向后的惯性撞到了桌前，被她的手触碰过的地方冰花大朵大朵地出现。而这一切的始作俑者，那饱含泪水的双眼深深地看了安娜一眼，随机转身跑出了研究室。

“艾莎！”猛然醒悟，收起刚刚还保持着怀抱姿势的双手，将自己的衣服迅速地整理好，追出了实验室。

桌上的论文则被行走的疾风掀到了空中，打了几个旋转便，悠然自得地缓缓落在了地面。


End file.
